Godzilla Returns Once Again
by Nicky Dee
Summary: What if Godzilla came back to the late 21 Century... with a sence of humor! In this story you will find a insane mixture of three shows: Dragon Ball Z, Gargoyles and X-Men. Beware! Expect Insane Author Mumblings!


"Godzilla Returns Once Again"  
BY: NikkiD  
EMAIL: NikkiD84@hotmail.com  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
YO PEEPS! Wassup! Tiss I, NikkiD author of the weirdest fan fiction characters on the planet! Just Kidding. In this fic you will find a lot of my fan fic characters. Here they are: Tanela (DBZ, plays as Piccolo's crazy wife), Ebony & Egor, Rita and Crise (Gargoyles, two young garg teens, a zany human and a tiny innocent vampire), She-Wolf, Hydra and Ghostling (Marvel, three members of my own mutant group called the X-Pack). DO NOT USE MY CHARCTERS! Why? Because they are mine! DUH! And all the other characters are not mine. THEY belong to the following: Akira Toriyama for DBZ, Buena Vista for Gargoyles, and Marvel for X-Men.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
Sunday 6:56 pm, Japan   
Somewhere deep under water in the ocean...  
  
Sleep...  
Must not sleep now...  
Must wake...  
Must live!...  
Must eat...  
Must Wake now...  
  
Slowly the leviathan opened its two eyes, each the size of a car and after six decades of sleep. Gazing at the home it has always known, the deep sweet oceans, the monster slowly raced its head, wondering what it should do.   
  
Eat...  
Must eat...  
Must go...  
  
The monster had been sleepy for over half a century, not knowing how much the world has changed. Not knowing that man has become much more advanced. But it did not care. Compared to them the monster felt like a god.  
  
This monster was Godzilla, and he was now awake to live again!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Monday 9:14 am, Japan  
Japanese Countryside  
  
"Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn!!!!!"  
  
"Goku-San, please cover your mouth when you yawn."  
  
It was a beautiful morning at the Son residence, and Goku was too cheerful to listen to his wife's reprimands. It has been a month of nothing put peace and happiness. Goku loved it. No worrying about the Earth's fate, no need to have to watch his comrades and his family suffer from the Next Dimension, no fear. Goku was happy. He was alive. He was with his family. Nothing could stop him from grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Aww ChiChi! Come one! Ever since I came back all you have ever done is check my manners." Goku complained as he started on his second breakfast, stuffing a bowl of rice down his throat. "What's the big deal?" Goku asked around a mouthful of rice.  
  
ChiChi glanced up from her newspaper and glared. "You are now a role-model Goku-San, remember. I will not have Goten copying your table manners. And don't eat with your mouth full."  
  
Goku smiled, used top ChiChi's complaints. There where times when he thought that ChiChi was only truly happy when she was complaining about something. Hearing footsteps Goku turned his head to see his two sons walking down from their rooms, happy smiles on their faces. "Morning." Goku said, spraying rice everywhere.  
  
"Good Morning Tousan." Gohan answered, giving ChiChi a peck on the cheek before he seated himself beside his father. "Did the mail come today?"   
  
"Yeah! I'm waiting for the parcel from Grandpa." Goten chirped, sitting down and grapping a plate full of bacon.  
  
ChiChi shook her head. "No dears." Then ChiChi blinked. "Huh. That's odd."  
  
Goku glanced up from his pancakes. "What's odd? Find another ad about Tanela's underwear commercial?"  
  
"Lingerie, not underwear." Chichi corrected dryly. "This article. It says here that six fishing ships have disappeared last evening in the ocean, a submarine also disappearing at midnight. No trace of them." ChiChi said, handing Goku the paper. "The Navy is worried, say that America has sent a sub to destroy them. What worries me the most though is that the sub that sank had nuclear waste on it."  
  
Gohan glanced at the paper. "But that can't be Kaasan. America is at peace with us. Why would they sink our sub?"  
  
ChiChi shrugged. "I don't know dear. You know westerners, they are a strange lot. Look at how they reacted to Pokemon."  
  
Goten grimaced, disgust evident on his face. "I stopped watching that when I was three. American's must have mush from brains."  
  
Goku said nothing, reading the headlines of the article. "NUCLEOR SUB AND SIX FISHING SHIPS VANISH!" Below the article was an add about Nordic Track and Klondike Pickles. "Hmmm..."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Monday, 12:34 am  
Satan City, Okira's Photo Store  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NOT FINISHED?! YOU TOLD ME THE PICURES WOULD BE READY IN A WEEK!" hollered a furious Amazon, her d-cup chests heaving as she glared at the store manager, her sapphire eyes gleaming. "I paid you 45 zeni to have those photos ready by Monday. Today is Monday! AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOU ARE NOT FINISHED?! YOU STUPID BAKA YARO!!!" Tanela screeched, grabbing poor overweight Okira by her shirt collar (which threatened to break) and heaved her up into the air, completely ignoring the other costumers.  
  
Leaning against the wall with his hands crossed and his expression calm, Piccolo, dressed in his usual purple jumpsuit, cloak and turban, watched his wife rave, completely used to the scene. This happened nearly every time they went out. Poor humans. He had to admit it was rather enjoyable. Who would like to see an adult human being reduced to a whimpering simpleton who was ready to wet their pants? Piccolo just hoped Tanela wouldn't hurt Okira. All they needed was another lawsuit for attempt at manslaughter.  
  
Tanela glared, her long braid of navy blue flipping through the air. Garbed in expensive clothes; which consisted of leather boots, a short black skirt, a leather jacket and a white tank top, Tanela shook Okira hard, a hiss escaping her clenched canine teeth. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF. NOW!" There was not doubt from the tone in her voice that Tanela was indeed on the verge of beating this fat human female to a pulp. As much as he hated the idea, Piccolo readied himself to jump in.   
  
Okira stammered as tears streamed down her fat bloated cheeks. "T, t, the p, p, printer b, b, broke..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tanela roared, her eyes glowing as things began to flout around her. Piccolo swallowed, taking a step toward his half insane wife.   
  
"P, p, printer b, b, broke..." Okira whimpered and then passed out, her round body sagging in Tanela's iron grip. Okira had fainted.  
  
For a long minute Tanela stood there, holding Okira five feet up in the air, her face twitching in barely controlled rage. Then with a grunt of disgust Tanela put the human down on the ground and stormed out, Piccolo following her out, heaving a sigh of relief. "Tanela, you ever consider anger management classes?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Tanela glared. "No." she huffed and glanced back at the store, her face pinched with annoyance. "Humans. I think my mother was insane when she choose this planet for me to hide out on."  
  
Piccolo snickered, ignoring the stares he and his wife where getting from the people they passed on the street. "So now what? You can't go to the modeling agency now without the photos. Wanna head home?"  
  
Tanela sighed. "And waste out afternoon? It took us four hours of heavy flying to come surface level. Let's visit Bulma and Vegeta-San."  
  
Piccolo made a face. "Again?" Piccolo whined.  
  
Tanela rolled her eyes. "Fine! We'll just go to out fun filled home and look forward to training for the rest of the month! Happy?!"   
  
Piccolo grumbled.   
  
The two kept walking, one following the other, and neither caring where they went. Tanela, after a few minutes walking stopped to buy a newspaper. She flipped through, muttering complaints about the bad review her latest commercial she got. "I am NOT fat, you stupid brain-dead pathetic excuse for a male." Piccolo her mutter, when she paused at an article. "That's weird..."  
  
"What is?" Piccolo asked, inching closer to look over Tanela's shoulder.  
  
Tanela pointed at a small article which was titled NUCLEOR SUB AND SIX FISHING SHIPS VANISH!. "Isn't that weird? All those ship, gone without a trace."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "That is unusual. I wonder where they went?"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
12:40 am, New York  
X-Men Headquarters  
  
"... would seem to be a monster! ..."  
  
Cleopatra Bakers, also known to her fellow Packers as Ghostling, glanced at the television, thinking that Neera has changed the channel to on of her beloved monster movies and was surprised to see that the channel was CNN. "What the..." Cleo got of the computer chair and went up to the sofa, sitting down with her eyes glued to the TV.  
  
"... six fishing ships and a sup had disappeared last night without a trace, the navy thinking that American government was responsible, were baffled to discover a enormous monster is responsible ..."  
  
"SAY GUYS!!!! ORORO!!! SCOTT!!!! YOU BETTER SEE THIS!!!" Cleo hollered on the top of her lungs, hearing running footsteps headed for the TV room in reply. Logan (aka Wolverine for the X-Men), Neera (aka She-Wolf for X-Pack), Ororo (aka Storm, leader of the X-Men), Scott (aka Cyclops, another leader for X-Men), Remy (aka Gambit, for X-Men) and Kevin (aka Hydra, leader of her team, the X-Pack) tumbled in. Logan, Neera (who was in her transformed state), and Remy had obviously come from the gym, the tree of them pouring with sweat and dressed in stupid spandex gym suits. Logan looked especially ridiculous.   
  
"Nice fashion statement Logan, setting out to win Loser of the Year Award again?" Cleo asked sarcastically, Logan flipped her off with one of his claws in answer. The rest were staring at the TV, entranced.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Neera asked, her voice garbled animal-like towering over all over them, imposing from her eight feet of height. Cleo scowled. She had been here for nearly three months and STILL was not used to Neera's freaky powers. Neera had the ability to transform herself into some super strong half cat, half wolf, and half human thing. She was huge, covered in light brown fur, black tiger stripes and was always wearing practically nothing due to the fact that Neera always ripped up normal clothes when ever she changed. Although Neera was nice (if a little pissy and rude), Cleo had a feeling she would never get used to it.  
  
Scott, Logan and Ro said nothing, their eyes glued to the TV screen.  
Remy shrugged. "Kinda hard to answer dat chere'."  
  
Cleo watched the TV, suddenly silent when a picture of the monster suddenly appeared on the TV screen. "Man, that is one UGLY son of a bitch. Looks like an overgrown Gecko on steroids." Cleo muttered then glanced back at Kevin, giving him a wry smile. "Distant family member Kev?"  
  
Kevin smiled, saying nothing. Like Neera, Kevin too transformed into a freaky half-animal thingi. He looked like Dr. Frankenstein's idea of Lizard Man, with dark blue-green scaly skin, green eyes, a tail (Christ!) and several other freaky qualities Cleo did not like to think about. Thank God he was now in Human form!  
  
Logan pulled out a cigar, sighing. "Better tell the others Cleo."  
"Kay." Cleo got up, Neera taking her seat. Sighing, Cleo focused and using her power to make her body see-through and ghostly, quickly running through the walls of the dorm, telling everyone to turn on their TV and watch CNN. Within in minutes Cleo was back in the TV room.  
"... it would appear that the beast has climbed onto the shore of the main island of Japan, and is now entering Satan City ..."  
  
"Say, who is the crazy lady next to the monsters foot? I think I've seen her in a panty ad..."  
  
Scott scowled. "Who would be crazy enough to take on that thing?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
12:37 am  
Satan City  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Piccolo and Tanela yelped, the sudden force from the earthquake nearly making them fall to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Tanela swore, her teeth clattering.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
KRREEEEEOOOOONNNNKKK!!!  
  
Piccolo and Tanela winced and fell down, both looking very foolish and Tanela giving a young human male clear view of her panty, her two long fleshy legs sticking up like antennae. "What the hell was THAT?!" Tanela screeched.  
  
"I don't know! Sounded like a harp..." Piccolo answered, his ears throbbing from the volume of the ear-splitting sound.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
Tanela swore again and flouted into the air, pulling Piccolo up. The two zooming up several hundred feet, Tanela was the first to site the source of all the hullabaloo. Tanela felt her mouth drop open when she gazed behind her, her eyes wide. "What In The Hell Is THAT?!"  
  
Piccolo turned and his green face paled sickly. "Whoa..."  
  
Standing 50 feet down the street was a monster.   
  
And it was HUGE!!!   
  
Standing taller then a 50 story skyscraper, with thick, blue-green scales and black spines running down it's back, this beast made Shen Long look like a puppy.  
  
UURRRRNK!!! Bellowed the creature, its mouth lined with pearly white teeth, each as long as a man. Swinging it's whip-like tail the monster leveled an entire block of buildings, crumbling the concrete walls as though they were made out of cardboard.  
  
Piccolo and Tanela watched, agog. "Where in the hell did that thing come from?" Tanela whispered, her blue eyes wide.  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "How should I know?!" he snapped.  
  
KRREEEEEOOOONNNGGKKKK!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the beast opened it's mouth and from that enormous maw came a hiss of energy that turned a sports stadium into slag.  
  
"Whoa." Piccolo repeated.  
  
Tanela clenched her teeth and flew forward, heading for the monster! Piccolo yelped and followed, thinking Tanela had finally lost her noodles! "TANELA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Tanela frowned grimly. "What does it look like? I'm attacking!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!? YOU CAN'T STOP THAT THING!" Piccolo shouted, a sweat bead forming on the side of his head.  
  
Tanela immediately stopped and Piccolo yelped as he swerved to stop from colliding into his mad wife. Tanela put her hands on her hips and glared. "Piccolo, it's our job! Do you actually thing that the humans can handle that thing? We have to stop it!"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "That's nuts! Look at that thing! It's huge! It makes that monster that Goku killed last month look like a fly!" Piccolo argued but knew he was wasting his breath, seeing that familiar gleam of determination in his wife's eyes. Piccolo groaned and grimaced. "Awwww... Alright! I'll help you." Piccolo yelled, and took off his turban and his cape. As he did this he gave his wife a disgusted look. "This is one hell of a time to become responsible Tanela."  
  
Tanela, who was taking off her coat, speared him with a fiery glare but said nothing.  
  
Then, with grim faces the two faced the beast.  
  
Tanela squared her shoulders and glared witheringly at the monster. "HEY YOU! STOP THAT!!!" Tanela bellowed loudly.  
  
The beast paused and turned it's head to glare back, a subway car in it's mouth. "RREENNK?"  
  
"YEAH, I MEAN YOU, YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Tanela yelled, sounding allot like a scolding mother.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's going to frighten him Tanela." Piccolo muttered.  
  
The monster look astounded, probably not used to anything actually yelling at him. Then with a simple gesture the beast spat out the subway car and threw it strait at Tanela.  
  
BANG!  
  
With a yowl of surprise and pain Tanela was hit but the car square in the chest, and crashed headlong into a company building, leaving a battered hole in the concrete wall. Piccolo felt his face drain and flew inside, seeing stunned executives and men in business suits staring at the subway car that suddenly was lodged in one of their offices.  
  
"Tanela? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Piccolo yelled worriedly, starting to lift the subway car up when all of a sudden Piccolo felt a ki flare up...  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
KaBooooom!  
  
The subway car reduced to cinders, Tanela flouted up, bruised and cut up, looking more furious then ever. Tanela flew back out and zoomed down to the street, landing right next to the monster's feet. "OKAY BUDDY! YOU WANT TO PLAY ROUGH!? WELL THAT'S JUST FINE WITH ME!!!!" Then with a hiss of rage Tanela began to flare her fists and began to punch the beast's heel mercilessly. Piccolo had seen Tanela render entire buildings into ruble with a single blow but this was the first time Piccolo had seen Tanela's blows have no effect at all. In fact the monster didn't even seem to notice either of them, chewing contentedly of another subway train.  
  
Piccolo scratched his head. "Maybe it will feel something in a few minutes..."  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
6:46 pm, Japan  
Hours later...  
  
"YOU GOD DAMN BAKA!" Tanela panted, STILL punching the monster on the heel, "Can't you just DIE?!"  
  
Piccolo, who had been sleeping on the floor a few feet away, blinked and drowsily opened his eyes. "I don't think your hurting him Tanela." Piccolo said, yawning and stretching out.  
  
"YES! I! AM!" Tanela hollered.  
  
"Umm... no your not." Piccolo replied, looking up at the monster's face. "In fact... I think the thing fell asleep..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tanela screeched.  
  
Tanela paused to look up and saw that the monster indeed was in a deep slumber. It's huge eyes closed and a deep rumbling snoring sound coming out from it's chest, the monster was leaning against a barely standing apartment building, sound asleep.  
  
Tanela felt her eyes water with tears of white hot rage and aggravation and stopped punching the beast, her arms aching like hell, feeling like two limp noodles. Tanela looked up at the monster, stumbling and would have fallen if Piccolo hadn't caught her. "Seven hours of nothing but my most powerful punches and the damn bastard falls asleep." Tanela said weakly.  
  
Suddenly the beast snorted awake, getting to its feet. Kind as you please the beast turned around (nearly beheading Tanela and Piccolo with his tail and knocking down several more buildings), and headed back to the ocean, his footsteps causing several small earthquakes all over the city.  
  
Gazing at the monster's back, her hair a mess and her mouth hanging open, Tanela held onto Piccolo, her eyes tragic. "Oooooh suuuure. Now he leaves." she whimpered, both Piccolo and Tanela staring as the behemoth lumbered his way out of the city and diving into the ocean, disappearing.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
8:34 pm, New York City  
Aerie Building, Castle Wyvrn  
  
In New York other monsters where waking up as well. The New York clan of gargoyles was just stretching and brushing away the last remnants of gravel and dust when Elisa, Rita and Crise barged through the door, their eyes alight with excitement.  
  
"You guys will not believe what we saw on the news today!" Rita squealed, literally jumping with excitement, her generous proportions causing every male to stare.  
  
Ebony leaped down from her perch, her sky blue eyes glowing with curiosity. "What happened? A flood in the Mississippi? A tornado in Kansas?"  
  
"Nope. A monster in Japan!" Rita squealed.  
  
Everyone blinked, thinking Rita had finally lost all of her marbles.  
  
Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Now tell us what happened."  
  
Crise and Elisa smiled while Rita looked insulted. "Actually she's telling the truth. A monster suddenly walked out from the ocean and attacked a city in Japan today. It was on the news all day!" Elisa said.  
  
Everyone stared at Elisa, Crise and Rita, shocked looks on their faces. Egor put his hand on his head, a pained look on his face. "Please be joking."  
  
Crise shook her head. "Nope. It's true. We even taped it for you guys." said the young blong vampire, waving a videocassette in her hand that was labeled MONSTER ATTACK: CNN COVERAGE.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ebony squealed, her dark ash gray skin flushed and her arrowhead tipped tail lashing the air excitedly. "A real monster!"  
  
"Is there any mention from of the clan of gargoyles in Hishimora?" Goliath rumbled.  
  
"Who?" Egor asked, his pine green eyes confused.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time." Angela muttered.  
  
Elisa shook her head. "Nope, not a word. The city that was attacked is near Tokyo, a place called Satan City."  
  
Lex blinked, "Satan? As in the devil?" Hearing this, Ebony cracked up.  
  
Elisa smiled wanly. "No, the first A is short."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Elisa rolled her eyes and turned towards the hallway, everyone else following close behind, glancing at each other dubiously. "Anyway, there was allot a damage done when it first entered the city. Then some nut lady showed up and actually started to attack the monster. Nothing happened of course. The monster fell asleep and had left the city after waking up just any hour ago."  
  
"Where did it go? Is it headed here?" Goliath rumbled, always anxious to protect his 'castle'. Ebony rolled her eyes.  
  
Elisa winked at Goliath. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Ebony ledt down from the parapet and anxiously followed her leader, her eyes gleaming. "Who was the lady who attacked the monster? She must be a real nutball to do something like that!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tuesday, 10:16 am  
Japan, Kami's Lookout  
  
It was Tuesday morning.  
  
The people were in shock and the government was struggling to give the public an answer on what was the monster and where is went. High above in the clouds another group of people where trying to figure out the very same thing. Seated in the spacious living room were the entire Z team and their families. The Son's were there, Vegeta's family, Tien with Chao Zu, Yamcha with Puar, Krillyn and his wife were there. Even Muten Roshi was there with Oolong. Everyone was there seated around in the living room, glaring at Tanela and Piccolo with faces filled with fury and amazement.  
  
Vegeta glared at Tanela, his face the usual mask of arrogance and disgust. "So let me get this strait. The monster suddenly walked into the city, topple a few buildings, melted a stadium and you wanted the attack the thing?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, YOU SENCELESS BAKA?!?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Tanela, whose eyes were on the floor in embarrassment, mumbled an answer that was quite close to "Screw you."  
  
Vegeta immediately got to his feet, his eyes burning. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Now, now," Goku cut in, getting to his feet and holding up his hands, hoping to pacify the hotheaded prince. "Let's not get carried away here. The monster left didn't it? Maybe it won't come back."  
  
Bulma snorted. "A lot of luck there! They thing is bound to come back Goku!"  
  
Goku sighed. "We don't know that Bulma. The news says that they haven't seen anything that even remotely looks like that thing before. Maybe it's gone for good."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that will happen Goku." Piccolo said, ignoring the glares he got from everyone.  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head. "I don't get it. Where on earth did that thing come from?! Something THAT big is kind of hard to miss. Were has it been hiding all this time. It can't be a dinosaur. It's way too big..."  
  
"Maybe it's from space like Papa and Goku-San are." Trunks said, looking up at his father. "Maybe it's from another planet."  
  
Tanela snorted, speaking up at last. "If so it must have came in one hell of a space ship!" Tanela said smiling, her smiling melting away when she saw that no one else was laughing. Tanela blushed and shut up again, her eyes once again on the floor.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "What will we do when it reappears. You can't fight something like that!"  
  
"Why not? We killed that other monster that showed up last month. What-its-name thingi?" Goku spoke up.  
  
Tanela nodded. "Yeah that Hemegolon thingi. It was like cut in half most of the time and would only go away if that cute kid with the mohawk would play his flute. Goku defeated the thing with his Dragon Fist Attack. Maybe we can kill it using that move."  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, or maybe you can make one of those tournedos made of fire appear and kill it with that. Remember? You used that attack when Cell showed up."  
  
"Excuse me? But you all seem to have forgotten about my Big Bang Attack. Maybe we can use that" Vegeta cut in, sounding annoyed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it. They fighting over which move they want to use on an overgrown gecko."  
  
"Ummm... I hate to interrupt but what about the dragon balls." Krillyn asked, speaking up. "Maybe Shen-Long can kill it for us. That way we don't have to do anything!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tanela said smiling, flinching from Vegeta's glare. "That's a good idea. I say we do that."  
  
"Hello? Excuse me." Yamcha interrupted, waving his hand. "I know I maybe a feather weight here and all but don't you think you are all taking this a bit to far. Why do we have to kill the thing? Maybe it won't bother us again."  
  
"Well something tells me that Tanela's little show didn't scare the thing off so why wouldn't it come back?" Vegeta asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tanela glared, itching to flick the arrogant Prince off.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward and there was a note of finality in his voice. "We use the dragon balls. That way none of use will get hurt and no innocent people will be in harms way if we attack the thing. It's the best solution."  
  
Everyone nodded one by one, agreeing with Piccolo. However as everyone headed back home Tanela could have sworn she heard Vegeta tell his wife, "I'll go along with anything just as long as Tanela is not involved. I'm to embarrassed to fight with that bimbo." For the rest of the day Tanela was found in the hologram room, killing illusions that looked quite a bit like Vegeta.  
  
  
Check back for Part Three!  
The End!  
  
Di ya like? Huh? Did ya? Did ya! Leave a review and tell me so! Email me if you have any questions or comments about it. And a final word about the characters. I did not mean any disrespect of offence when I wrote this. This is just ment for nothing but harmless fun. PLEASE, DON"T SUE MEEEEE!!! Email me if there is a problem. AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
